classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
MG T-Type
The MG T series included the TA, TB, TC, TD, and TF Midget models, a range of body-on-frame convertible sports cars produced in sequence from 1936 through 1955. The last of these models, the TF, was replaced by the MGA. TA Midget The MG TA Midget replaced the PB in 1936.It was an evolution of the previous car and was 3 inches (76 mm) wider in its track at 45 inches (1,100 mm) and 7 inches (180 mm) longer in its wheelbase at 94 inches (2,400 mm). The previous advanced overhead-cam inline-four engine was now not in use by any other production car so it was replaced by a more typical MPJG OHV unit from the Wolseley 10 but with twin SU carburettors, modified camshaft and manifolding. The engine displaced just 1292 cc, with a stroke of 102 mm (4.0 in) and a bore of 63.5 mm (2.5 in) and power output was 50 hp (40.3 kW) at 4,500 rpm. The four-speed manual gearbox now had synchromesh on the two top ratios. Like the PB, most were two-seat open cars with a steel body on an ash frame, but it could also be had from 1938 as a Tickford drophead coupé with body by Salmsons of Newport Pagnell or closed "airline" coupé as fitted to the P type, but only one of these is thought to have been made. It was capable of reaching nearly 80 mph (130 km/h) in standard tune with a 0–60 mph time of 23.1 seconds. Unlike the PB, hydraulic brakes were fitted. Just over 3,000 were made and in 1936 it cost £222 on the home market. When first introduced the model was known as the T Type and only after the advent of the TB did the TA designation come into use. TB Midget The TA was replaced by the TB Midget in May 1939 with the fitting of a smaller but more modern XPAG engine as fitted to the Morris 10 but in a higher tuned state and like the TA with twin SU carburettors. This 1250 cc unit featured a slightly less-undersquare 66.6 mm (2.6 in) bore and 90 mm (3.5 in) stroke and had a maximum power output of 54 hp (40 kW) at 5200 rpm. Available as either an open 2-seater or more luxurious Tickford drophead coupé, this is the rarest of the T-type cars with only 379 made. TC Midget The TC Midget was the first postwar MG, launched in 1945. It was quite similar to the pre-war TB, sharing the same pushrod-OHV engine with a slightly higher compression ratio of 7.4:1 giving 54.5 bhp (40.6 kW) at 5200 rpm but using more modern interior elements allowing a wider cockpit. The makers also provided several alternative stages of tuning for "specific purposes". It was exported to the United States, even though only ever built in right-hand drive. The export version had slightly smaller US specification sealed-beam head lights and larger twin rear lights, as well as turn signals and chrome-plated front and rear bumpers. The tachometer was directly in front of the driver, while the speedometer was on the other side of the dash in front of the passenger. Exactly 10,000 were produced, from September 1945 (chassis number TC0251) to Nov. 1949 (chassis number TC10252), a larger number than any previous MG model. It cost £527 on the home market in 1947. The engine was a 4-cylinder 1250cc(76.27CID) OHV engine that produced 54 hp and got 28mpg. O-60 time was a slow 22.7 seconds. TD Midget The 1950 TD Midget combined the TC's drivetrain, a modified hypoid-geared rear axle, the MG Y-type chassis, a familiar T-type style body and independent suspension using coil springs from the MG Y-type saloon. Also new were rack and pinion steering, smaller 15-inch (380 mm) disc type road wheels, a left-hand drive option and standard equipment bumpers and over-riders. The car was also 5 inches (130 mm) wider with a track of 50 inches (1,300 mm). In 1950 the TD MkII was introduced, produced alongside the standard car, with a more highly tuned engine with 8.0:1 compression ratio giving 57 bhp (43 kW) at 5500 rpm. It also featured twin fuel pumps, revised dampers, and a higher rear-axle ratio Nearly 30,000 TDs had been produced, including about 1700 Mk II models, when the series ended in 1953 with all but 1656 exported, 23,488 of them to the US alone. An example tested by The Motor magazine in 1952 had a top speed of 77 mph (124 km/h) and could accelerate from 0–60 mph (97 km/h) in 18.2 seconds. A fuel consumption of 26.7 miles per imperial gallon (10.6 L/100 km; 22.2 mpg-US) was recorded. In 1998, the rights, intellectual properties and trademarks associated with the production of MG TD is acquired by TD Cars Sdn Bhd in Malaysia to reproduce the TD series as TD2000. TF and TF 1500 Midget The TF Midget, launched in 1953, was a facelifted TD, fitted with the TD Mark II engine, headlights faired into the fenders, a sloping radiator grille, and a new pressurized cooling system along with a simulated external radiator cap. The 1954 engine, now designated XPEG, was enlarged to 1466 cc by increasing the bore to 72 mm (2.8 in), giving 63 bhp (47 kW) at 5,000 rpm; the car was designated the "TF1500". Production ended on 4 April 1955 after 9,602 TFs had been manufactured, including two prototypes and 3,400 TF1500s. The TF was superseded by the MGA. The TF name was reused in 2002 on the mid-engined MG TF sports car. Gallery SDC10786.JPG|1947 MG TC police car|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/5969372886/ 100_3183.JPG|1938 MG TA|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/6272678979/ DSC08537.JPG|MG TF DSC08538.JPG|MG TC DSC09409.JPG|MG TF DSC09431.JPG|MG TF DSC09429.JPG|MG TF DSC09430.JPG|MG TF DSC09867.JPG|MG T-Type DSC09873.JPG|MG T-Type DSC01192.JPG|1936 MG TA DSC02897.JPG|MG TC DSC02898.JPG|MG TC DSC02899.JPG|MG TD DSC02900.JPG|MG TF DSC02868.JPG|MG TC DSC02870.JPG|MG TC DSC09456.JPG|1949 MG TC DSC02580.JPG|1947 MG TC police car DSC09461.JPG|1936 MG TA Unknown MG.jpg|MG TD External links T Register: http://www.tregister.org/ Category:MG Category:Pre-war Category:Post-war Category:Suicide Door Vehicles